Sunny Flare
Sunny Flare is a female human and one of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadow Bolts and also one of the former villains in Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. She is voiced by Britt Irvin, who also voiced Rainbow Dash's nemesis and rival Lightning Dust. Only Adagio Dazzle (Kazumi Evans), Jonah Weatherly, Eli Pandarus (Jonathan Freeman), King Sombra, Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis (Kathleen Barr), and Iron Will (Trevor Devall) can match Sunny Flare's abilities to possessed the Equestrian magic. Biography Sunny Flare appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as a student of Crystal Prep Academy and a member of its sports team, the Shadow Bolts. She first appears outside the bus to Canterlot High School with Sour Sweet (Sharon Alexander) and Fleur Dis Lee. When Twilight (Tara Strong) inadvertently cuts to the front of the bus line, Sunny Flare looks at her with silent contempt, and when the bus arrives, Twilight accidentally knocks her over, making her even more annoyed. During Canterlot High's welcome party for Crystal Prep, she briefly confronts Sunset Shimmer (Rebecca Shoichet) and the other Wonder Colts, condescendingly calling Fluttershy (Andrea Libman) "dearie" at one point. In the Friendship Games' Academic Decathlon, Sunny Flare is partnered with Sour Sweet in the wood shop event, and she is eliminated from the spelling bee contest for misspelling "rhombus." She and Lemon Zest (Shannon Chan-Kent) take part in the speed-skating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, but they lose to Pinkie Pie (also voiced by Andrea Libman) and Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain). Before the Games' final event, Sunny Flare and her team join Principal Cinch (Iris Quinn) in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic contained in her amulet, intending to use it against Canterlot High. They all watch in horror as the magic transforms Twilight into a purple-skinned female demon Midnight Sparkle, and Sunny Flare is the first to notice Cinch attempt to flee. As Midnight Sparkle tears open multiple rifts into Equestria, Sunny Flare saves Fluttershy from falling to her death. After Twilight returns to normal, Sunny Flare and her team turn against Cinch for causing Twilight's demonic transformation, and they celebrate their shared victory with the Wonder Colts. Planning to kill Marge Dursley Sunny Flare had sent her four cronies Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, and Sugarcoat (Sienna Bohn) respectively, to find a treasure on a Spanish land in Central Florida. The woman named Marge Dursley (Pamela Ferris), who came from the United Kingdom was to steal the treasure from them and bring it to Sunny Flare. However, Marge Dursley fell in love with an unnamed white American man and married him. Sunny Flare had Marge Dursley slaughtered 11 years later. Planning to kill Eric Stark Sunny Flare had send her four cronies to find a treasure on a Mexican American land in southeastern Arizona. The teenage boy named Eric Stark (Zachery Ty Bryan), who came from Maine was to steal the treasure from them and bring it to Sunny Flare. However, Eric Stark fell in love with an unnamed girl and married him. Sunny Flare had Eric Stark murdered 16 years later. Ending description A light blue Toyota van rolls up by a mansion. Sunny Flare looks out the window anxiously. An hour later, Sunny Flare breaks into a drug lord mansion and angrily attacks him. The unnamed drug lord points to a mahogany table with photographs of Principal Cinch on it. Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: The Haunted School Sunny Flare works for a private military firm specializing in the provision of security services. During her time in the army, she earned reputation as an expert in one-on-one combat. One day, her friend Suri Polomare (Tabitha St. Germain) and owner of a company involved in the vegetable oil industry died suddenly under mysterious circumstances. In the postmortem the death was listed as accidental, but Sunny Flare suspected foul play when her friend's company was suddenly bought by Raven Corporation and the management, all family members, resigned. She began to investigate the matter and a relative of a close friend confided in him that a man with a werewolf fur coat was pulling the strings at Raven Corporation: Augustus Raven, the brother-in-law of Jonah Weatherly. Sunny Flare struggled to believe a real werewolf could exist, but her investigation revealed that Augustus could be much more worse than any of hell's creations. Sunny Flare was torn: Should she take revenge for Suri Plomare's death by destroying that werewolf, or not? Wracked with doubt, she embarked on a solo mission to infiltrate Raven Corporation. Ending description: Before Sunny Flare makes her decision to make peace with Augustus instead of taking her revenge after defeating him, Augustus refuses Sunny Flare's treaty, jumping off of Raven Corporation rooftop and transforming into his werewolf-like form to escape, much to Sunny Flare's surprise. Realizing how dangerous Augustus is, Sunny Flare vows to avenge Suri Polomare's death by destroying Augustus the next time they meet again. Terence Raven Sunny Flare first meeting Augustus Raven's father Terence Raven, where they talked about how much they hate the Weatherly family so much, particularly Warren Weatherly due to his unsympathetic, sociopathic, greedy, and selfish demeanor. After speaking with Terence about his second-born grandson Dustin Raven, Sunny Flare leaves with Sour Sweet and Indigo Zap. However, Four years before the death of Katrina's older brother Wallace Walls, Terence collapsed in mid-July, leaving his wife Emily Raven a widow like Warren Weatherly's sister-in-law Lena Weatherly. After Terence's demise, Sunny Flare performed an autopsy on his corpse for an extended period of time despite Augustus and Miranda begs for her to stop. Character relationships *Augustus Raven - The man who was responsible for the death of Suri Polomare, they fought each other in Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: The Haunted School and Sunny Flare defeats him. At first, Sunny Flare decided to spare him, but then Augustus transforms into his werewolf-like form and escapes, much to Sunny Flare's horror. After seeing how dangerous and menacing Augustus is, Sunny Flare vows to destroy Augustus and avenge Suri Polomare's death. Quotes *(upon seeing Thomas Francis Walls returned from the dead) No! You can't be alive! *(to Rainbow Dash, while struggling to stop Thomas Francis Walls from advancing) What the hell are you doing?! *(Sunny Flare's character intro) You will serve me in the Crystal Prep. *(when Katrina Weatherly demands her son Jonah Weatherly to fight Warren Weatherly) Restrain, Katrina. *(Sunny Flare ordering Katrina Weatherly to kill her greedy husband Warren Weatherly) So, this is your retribution? Katrina, kill him. (Katrina Weatherly: I... I won't. He's already suffered enough.) *(Sunny Flare shows Katrina Weatherly a fake vision of Warren Weatherly killing her family) Have you forgotten? (Katrina Weatherly: What in the world is this? No... no!) *(furious) Damn it! I don't believe this! (Sugarcoat: What is it, Sunny Flare?) *(walking around, gathering files while speaking with Sugarcoat) This is a case I had six years ago. An English student from Hogwarts named, he gone rogue obsessed trying to kill another student named Harry Potter. They expelled him, and that didn't even stop him at all. When a bunch of American police officers got a restraining order against him, he went insane. We arrested that son of a witch at his secret hideout. We found a bunch of journals of this bastard having fantasies about this American girl. He had a pictures of her everywhere. Trivia *Before her debut, Sunny Flare never makes any appearances in the first three generations, although her existence is hinted multiple times by Miranda Weatherly's late father-in-law Terence Raven. *In Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls, Sunny Flare makes a non-speaking cameo (along with Indigo Zap). *The unnamed drug lord in Sunny Flare's ending somewhat bears an uncanny resemblance to Mr. E/Ricky Owens (Lewis Black) from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) or Eli Pandarus (Jonathan Freeman) from American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007). *Her facial appearance is somewhat similar to that of Aria Blaze (Diana Kaarina). Category:Redeemed villains Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Reformed Characters